


My Heart's Placard

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Everything started at the cafe and Froy finally found his soulmate.





	My Heart's Placard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dia_XD_X3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/gifts).

Fubuki blinked as he stared at one of their regular costumers: Froy Girikanan.

For some reason, the younger boy looked sad, probably heartbroken?

'Is there anything I can do to help him?' Fubuki thought before turning to one of the freshly baked and newly frosted strawberry shortcake on display.

Taking a slice, Fubuki gently approached Froy and placed it on the table in front of Froy. "Its on the house."

Froy stared at the barista for a long time before chuckling. "I really look miserable huh?"

"Not really. Sad, yes. But not miserable." Fubuki smiled.

"Well... I just found out my long time crush is dating someone else. I wish I could've admitted my feelings sooner." Froy said softly

"So you weren't sad because of a breakup?" Fubuki said, blinking at Froy curiously

"Why, would you prefer me going through a breakup right now rather than being broken-hearted over an unrequited love? You're more cruel than I thought, Shirou-kun." Froy pouted.

"Well... I've seen a lot of things go on in this cafe. But never a break up. I've always wanted to witness one." Fubuki admitted.

Froy sweatdropped. This kid is odd...

But interesting...

* * *

  
The next time Fubuki saw Froy, he was in a better mood.

"I see that you're smiling more today." Fubuki smiled gently at Froy.

"Well, I've been distracting myself with sports and books lately. And I realized that my feelings for Hikaru were merely born out of my loneliness." Froy responded before giving Fubuki a smile that made Fubuki's heart beat faster than it normally would.

Fubuki, in his flustered state, nearly dropped the dark chocolate frappe that Froy had ordered if Froy quickly didn't catch it.

"Clumsy today, aren't we?" Froy chuckled, enjoying how red Fubuki's face was right now. He decided to tease the poor teen by winking at him and got his desired result.

"P-please just enjoy your drink and leave me alone for today." Fubuki said, hiding his face behind the counter by crouching on the floor.

Froy chuckled before leaving Fubuki...

..for now.

* * *

The next week Froy went back, he heard Fubuki had resigned.

"Why did he? Did something bad happen to him? To his family?" Froy asked in worry.

The manager smiled at Froy. "You really do care for Fubuki-kun. Don't worry, nothing bad happen to him. He was asked to be your brother's assistant. His deadlines for the book he's writing is piling up. He asked Fubuki-kun if he wanted to help him with it."

"My brother..? Deadlines piling up...? That's a lie." Froy whispered to himself as he stormed out of the cafe and went straight home, going to his his brother's office. "NII-SAN!!!"

Instead of being greeted with a smirking Bernard, he was greeted with a sweet smiling Fubuki who was carrying some folders before fixing it on Bernard's table.

"So nii-san wasn't lying...?" Froy asked himself in shock.

Fubuki chuckled "What made you think your brother is lying about something?"

Froy only pouted before hugging Fubuki "Don't stay with my brother for so long. He's a bad influence! He once made Hikaru talk to me with profanities laced in every sentence!"

"Ichihoshi Hikaru? Swearing? Now that's unbelievable." Fubuki said, tilting his head at Froy.

'Cute...' Froy said, blushing at what he had just witnessed.

Bernard, who was secretly watching the events unfold in front of him, decided it was time to interfere. "Shirou-kun. I believe break time is still in two hours."

"Nii-san! I'm here to rescue him from your evil clutches!" Froy said, an adorable frown on his face and Fubuki can't resist but to smile and laugh at it. "Shirou-kun! I'm serious! Don't laugh!"

"Adorable. Both of you are adorable. I'm sorry." Fubuki said as he laughed "He's not doing anything, Froy. He's just asking for help with his work."

Froy gave his brother a suspicious look.

Bernard leaned and whispered to Froy "You better get him soon. I like him as my brother-in-law. If you won't confess anytime soon, I'd tell him you like him in front of friends. I'm sure Ichihoshi-kun would be interested to find out who your love life is."

"NII-SAN!!" Was the only thing that was heard in the peaceful Girikanan mansion.

And a certain teen only tilted his head again.

* * *

Froy looked at himself in front of the mirror. "How do I even I tell him I like him? I can't just go and say 'Hey Shirou-kun! What's up? Did you know that I like you so much? Will you go out with me?' He would probably stop talking to me after that." 

"You do know that you look stupid talking to yourself in front of the mirror." Bernard said, leaning on the door frame.

"Nii-san. Go away before I expose how much you drool in your sleep." Froy threatened.

"Playing it that way?" Bernard said before giving Froy a placard. 

Froy looked at it before reading what was written on it.

"Nii-san... what the hell are you planning?!"

The only response he got was a smirk from his brother before being pushed to the garden. 

* * *

Fubuki stared at his friends in confusion who were carrying a placard and a rose.

Kazemaru approached him before giving him the rose and revealed was written on the placard. _**'You’re a candle in the darkness.'**_

Fubuki blinked at that. "Kazemaru-kun.."

"Don't thank me. Or any of us. Thank the last person who would show you the last placard. Now go. You still have a lot of roses and placards to read." Kazemaru said before giving Fubuki a small push on the back.

Fubuki approached Endou who grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up after giving him the rose. He turned his placard and Fubuki can't help but smile at what was written on it. _**'Talking to you is so refreshing. I’m happy that we can talk to each other all the time.'**_

"Go on Fubuki. Ichihoshi is waiting for you." Endou said and got a small nod from the white haired teen.

"Of all people, I didn't expect he would fall for you." Ichihoshi grinned as he gave Fubuki the rose and revealed his placard. _**'My life has changed for the better because of you.'**_

"You're a lucky guy." Mizukamiya said as he gave Fubuki the rose and showed his placard '_**I don’t know what I would do without you.'**_

"Still no idea who is behind this?" Nosaka chuckled as he approached them, carrying a placard as well before turning it for Fubuki to read and gave Fubuki the rose. **_'When you’re not afraid to be yourself is when you’re most incredible.'_**

Mansaku quietly handed the rose to Fubuki and turned his placard around **_'Your positive attitude is infectious.' _**

"Having fun, aren't we Shirou?" Hiura chuckled as he gave Fubuki the rose before revealing the placard. "I agree on what's written here." 

Fubuki looked before tearing up._** 'You’re a gift to those around you.'**_

Hiura's eyes widened before hugging him. "Don't cry. Yet." He said before winking. 

Fubuki chuckled and nodded before going to Aphrodi.

Aphrodi smiled at him and handed him the rose and revealed his placard. **_'One smile from you can make my day.'_**

Tatsuya and Hiroto approached him before giving him their roses and both revealed their placards at the same time.

_ **'You always know exactly what to say.'** _

_ **'I don’t ever want to stop loving you.'** _

"Just... who is the person behind this?" Fubuki asked, eyes filled with unshed tears.

Tatsuya smiled. "You'll find out."

Fubuki nodded before going to the center of the garden where two more people were waiting.

"Here. Took you long enough." Kozoumaru said as he gave Fubuki the rose, but had a smile on his face. Turning his placard around for Fubuki to read _**'I hope you know how much you matter to me.'**_

Fubuki wiped his tears before turning to Atsuya.

"I approve of him. But I'll kill him the moment he hurts you." Atsuya said as he gave Fubuki the last rose and turned his placard.   
_**'You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.'**_

Atsuya gestured to the middle part of the garden "He's waiting for you. I'm happy for you, Aniki." He said with a sincere smile on his face before hugging his brother.

Fubuki hugged back before he was carefully pushed by Atsuya. 

"Go. Before i change my mind about him." Atsuya joked and the two of them laughed. 

Fubuki then took a deep breath before nervously walking towards the center of the garden while carrying 12 roses on his arms.

But he wasn't expecting to see the person waiting for him with a caring smile on his face.

"Shirou-kun..." Froy said, while carrying a red placard.

"It was you... those messages...?" Fubuki asked, his throat tight with how badly he wanted to cry right now.

"I wrote them... but Nii-san planned all of this for us... He went through my things and found the list of things I wanted to tell you.." Froy said, not meeting Fubuki's eyes. 

"N-No one has ever said those things to me... Thank you... Thank you so much Froy." Fubuki said as he cried.

Froy smiled and gently but tightly hugged him. "Don't cry yet. There's still a placard you haven't read."

Fubuki looked and more tears ran down his cheeks as he read the placard on Froy's hands.

_ **'I love you.** _

_ **Will you go out with me?'** _

Fubuki let out a small laugh filled with happiness and nodded. "Yes... I'd go out with you!"

Froy's eyes widen. "You're saying yes? Are you sure?"

Fubuki chuckled and nodded 

Froy happily hugged him before kissing the shy boy on his arms.

"Sooooo... when's the wedding?" Bernard's voice was suddenly heard from the other entrance of the garden.

"NII-SAN!!!!!!!"


End file.
